OMG! It's a... Iceburg?!
by Onion
Summary: Isabel wins tickets on a cruise, nothing could go wrong... right?


  
**OMG! It's A... Iceberg? **

_  
Disclaimer: HA! If I actually owned Roswell or any of the characters, why would I write this???   
Dedication: To... All you people out there!   
Authors notes: Ok, I Started this a way(think... December) long time ago, and never ever finished it.   
_

_The Guidelines where:   
1) Must contain M/L, M&M, I/A or I/K   
2) one of them has won a cruise and invites the rest   
3) boat sinks Titanic style   
4) one of the gang mentions the irony of this   
5) one of the guys start crying   
6) the phrase: "You're damn right I am!"   
7) They are rescued by the coast guard _

* * *

**Prolouge   
**  
"Oh Way cool!" Isabel looked at the tickets in her hand.   
  
"What? What is it?" Maria tried to grab the tickets.   
  
"I won tickets for an all expense paid trip... to Tahiti!" Isabel did a little happy dance, and flashed the 6 tickets around. "Who should I take with...?" She asked, turning around she saw four smiling faces and a Kyle Valenti. "Fine...." She didn't want to argue her way out of this one. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**   
  
"Life is Like a box of chocolates... you never know what your gonna get"   
  
Kyle watched the TV. "Hey.." He smiled up when he heard the cabin door open. Michael, Maria, Liz, Max and Isabel walked into the cabin. All of them where looking grim. "Whats wrong?" He asked.   
  
"I cant believe this! The tickets... They're FAKE!" Michael punched the wall of the cabin, not quite hard enough for it to dent.   
  
"What???" Kyle yelled out.   
  
"He's right, it was a scam.... " Liz said sadly... "I cant believe we're THAT stupid!"   
  
"Hey! Look on the bright side! They're not gonna kick us off the ship." Maria sat on the floor.   
  
"No, they're just gonna make us work" Max looked around.   
  
"Bu- But I dont wanna work!" Kyle started crying like a baby.   
  
"Kyle hunny, dont cry" Isabel walked over to Kyle and gently slapped him.   
  
"Ouch!" He yelled out and ran into the bathroom of the cabin.   
  
"Watta go Iz." Max said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"What?"   
  
"He's not going to come out of there now that you've hurt his feelings" Liz answered seriously.   
  
"What a wimp!"   
  
"You're Damn Right I Am!" A loud cry could be heard from the bathroom.   
  
"Ok..." Michael gave the door a "Are-you-on-something-and-dont-wanna-tell-us" look.   
  
"Ugh! Lets just leave him and get to work so we dont get kicked off this ship!" Maria jumped to her feet and walked out the door with the rest of the crew behind her. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**   
  
"The ship set shore on the shore of this, uncharted desert Isle..."   
  
"Maria, shut up"   
  
"With Gilligan! The skipper too. The Millionaire and His wife!"   
  
"I swear I'll kill you if you dont shut up"   
  
"Why would you kill me Michael?" Maria looked out on to the ocean from her seat in the crow's nest.   
  
"Because, I lose my concentration when you do that." Michael looked at his companion in the dark, a spark hinting in his dark eyes.   
  
"You always lose your concentration when your around me"   
  
"Shut up"   
  
"I dont wa-"Maria was cut-off by Michael's lips on hers...   
  
_Crack _  
  
Michael pulled away. "What the hell was that?"   
  
"I dont know..." Maria sighed. "What the fuck??...." She looked out towards the sea. 

* * *

**Chapter 3 **  
  
"How the...?" Maria and Michael starred at the huge block of ice, barely noticing Liz and Max trying to call up to them from the deck below.   
  
"MICHAEL??? MARIA??? HELLO???"   
  
Michael was the first one to look down. "YEAH??"   
  
"WHAT HAPPENED??" Max yelled up.   
  
"WE HIT SOMETHING!" Maria answered.   
  
"THAT MUCH IS OBVIOUS!!!" Liz responded, looking up at her friend. "NOW WHAT DID WE HIT???"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" A bunch of people started running by Max and Liz, nearly crushing them. Behind them all a little chicken was calling out:   
  
"The ship is sinking, The ship is sinking!"   
  
Max and Liz shared confused looks as this all sank in.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Maria yelled out.   
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Liz called up to her friend. "Now get down so we can figure out how to get off this ship!"   
  
Michael and Maria climbed down... errrr... Actually, Michael climbed down carrying the spazdistic Maria slung over his shoulder. "Now what do we do?" He asked as he placed Maria on the ground.   
  
"Find away out of here?" Suggested Max, as he watched the screaming people run around the ship like chickens with their heads cutoff. He spotted the chicken who had declared the ship was sinking and noticed that its head WAS cutoff.   
  
"Hey, Where's Iz and Kyle?" Liz asked out of no where.   
  
"Good question..."   


* * *

**Chapter 4   
**  
"Kyle!!! WHY THE HECK DID I LET YOU LEAD???" Isabel grabbed Kyle around the neck and tried choking him.   
  
"I dunno..." Kyle's face was turning blue as he started to blackout from lack of oxygen. "Could...you..."   
  
"HUH? Oh..." Isabel stopped strangling him.   
  
The two where stuck in what appeared to be a cargo hold, and it didn't look too pretty, considering there was water gushing in from a hole in the wall.   
  
"Um.. How do we get out?" Kyle asked, his face returning to a natural color.   
  
"Ah...." Isabel looked around for the door that they had come through, thankfully she could see it. The door was about 15 ft infront of her, and thankfully the only thing in her way was Kyle. "This way!" She started dragging Kyle out the door.   
  
They ran through the halls of the ship and eventually ran into the others. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**   
  
"Did you know the boat was sinking?" Kyle stated the obvious once him and Isabel reached the others.   
  
"You think?" Was all Michael said as Maria finally calmed down, or atleast got as calm as she could get.   
  
"Hey.. Shouldn't we get on a life boat or something?" Isabel looked out into the ocean, seeing half a dozen life boat already rowing away from the ship.   
  
Liz and Michael nodded in agreement, and all six of them hurried off to find a lifeboat. Well, Michael had to carry Maria, but still...   
  
After unadventurous 5 minute search for a life boat, they all meet up at the only dry spot on the ship. The rear end.   
  
"Guys... Doesnt this remind you of that movie? You know, the one where Di Caprio.. or what ever his name is died on a boat?" Kyle asked.   
  
"Titanic?" Liz asked in response. "Well, should we do as the they did and cling to the side of the boat?"   
  
"Lets." Michael answered, hoisting Maria over the side of the ship despite her protests.   
  
"MICHAEL!!! DONT EVEN!" Maria yelled right into his ear, while beating on his back.   
  
"Maria, you would want me to *accidently* throw you over, would you?"   
  
The others climbed over the railing and hung on for dear life as the ship slowly went down. Oh so slowly... taking 20 minutes for the end to finally sink dragging Max, Liz, Kyle, Maria, Michael, and Isabel down with them. They all fought to get to the surface, and eventually made it with few casualties, aside from the lack of oxygen.   
  
Max hauled a painting left from the boat over to Liz. "Here, get on."   
  
"But what about you?" Liz obliged.   
  
"Dont worry, I'll be fine..." Max said, teeth chattering. "But, Liz... I want you to promise me something."   
  
"Anything."   
  
"Promise you'll never give up."   
  
Liz was about to answer when a foghorn broke through.   
  
"MAX? LIZ? MARIA???" A familar voice called out from the darkness. "IZ????? KYLE? MICHAEL? HELLO??"   
  
"ALEX?!?!?!" Six very surprised voices yelled out.   
  
"The one and only!" Alex called down as the boat he was on came into view. "Now get on!" A rope ladder hung from the boat, allowing the survivors to climb up.   
  
"ALEX!!!" Isabel ran to her savior. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Oh, this is my weekend job. I work for the Coast Guard then." Alex gave Isabel a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's why I couldn't come with you on the cruise, Sweet 'ums." 

  
_~~~END~~~ _


End file.
